


Together,forever

by pwint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gryffindor chan!!, hogwarts au!!, mentions of other Idols, mentions of other members - Freeform, ravenclaw woojin!!, slytherin hyunjin!!, slytherin minho!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwint/pseuds/pwint
Summary: Just drabbles/oneshots of my fave stray kids ships (mainly hyunknow,banginho and woomin) in Hogwarts!





	1. #1 [Banginho]

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is mainly past-relationships between the boys!!  
> note: chan,woojin + minho are in 6th year currently in this chapter.  
> hyunjin is in 5th year.  
> also chan and woojin are prefects!  
> chan is chaser for gryffindor,woojin is keeper for ravenclaw and hyunjin is beater for slytherin.

"Wow Changbin buffed up this summer." Hyunjin first said as he entered the carriage with his fellow Slytherin - Lee Minho. Minho laughed after Hyunjin said his bold statement,he and Hyunjin eyed the Gryffindor playfully interact with MeiQi, a fellow Gryffindor who was in the same year as Minho.

"Don't tell me he's taken." Hyunjin whispered shouted to Minho with a pout. Minho shrugged his shoulders to Hyunjin,as he grabbed a good handful of chocolate frogs from the tray.

"MeiQi is in a relationship right now so,no!" Woojin corrected Hyunjin's question, shocking the younger Slytherin who didn't expect a surprise attack from his hyung.

"Wow,you scared me hyung!" Hyunjin exclaimed loudly echoing the carriage,he whined later on about how much he hated being scared. Whilst the older Slytherin giggled with an addictive laugh at Hyunjin's actions for about two minutes,influencing Woojin and Hyunjin to laugh too.Chan later entered the compartment that they were in,at the middle of the laughing session. Confused by their actions he assumed that they were laughing at him and his new hair colour.

"Oh hey there Chan,woah- new hair wow!!" Woojin tried to communicate properly,trying his hardest not to laugh. Chan quickly took a seat next to Minho facing Woojin. Minho ran his hands through Chan's soft,golden locks slightly messing up his perfected,parted hair. Chan quickly turn deep crimson especially on the top of his ears. Minho arranged Chan's hair back to it's allocated,previous position slightly coming closer to him only about few inches away from his face.

"There you go!" Minho said as he got back to his seat,he smiled widely showing his gleaming radiation. Chan also shifted a little away from Minho,embarrassed by the recent actions. A light knock was heard,a tall,slender girl with raven,straight hair with some platinum blonde streaks was at the door knocking politely. The four boys looked at her and gestured her to come in, so she did.

"Sorry, the other compartments were full, mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked as soon as she entered the compartment. The boys nodded, so she sat at the edge of Hyunjin's and Woojin's row. _She's really pretty_ Hyunjin thought to himself.

"Are you Kim Doyeon? the heiress to Haera - the biggest wand manufacturer in the wizarding world!" Minho curiously asked the raven hair girl. She responded as a nod, she kind of expected this of course _they'll always talk about my family_ Doyeon thought to herself. The other boys woahed,wowed her,they've never interacted with a socialite or an affluent person,let alone a heiress. 

"Yeah,so what about you guys?" She asked as she brushed her raven locks behind her shoulder. The boys expressions turned sour,they were pretty average comparing to Doyeon, in fact they were too ordinary for her.

"I'm Kim Woojin, the one with blonde hair is Bang Chan,the one with brown hair is Lee Minho and the one with black hair is Hyunjin." Woojin introduced the boys including himself to her.

"Are you guys fifth years?,'cause I'm one and I need friends." Doyeon asked the boys.

"We all sixth years but Hyunjin is a fifth year!" Chan said directing Doyeon at Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded at her,she smiled back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After the first week of Hogwarts,the boys adjusted back to their normal,mundane activities with a new friend Doyeon. She was a trending topic at Hogwarts after all she's famous in the wizarding world due to her family's reputation. She was very popular among the boys and girls at Hogwarts receiving love letter and confessions from day to night,she would mainly reject them or flirt back to some cute confessors/admirers of her.

"Wow,look at you Miss Popular." Hyunjin said in a mimicking tone. Doyeon shrugged she was used to fame,popularity and spotlight - this was nothing new to her. She recklessly unboxed her expensive chocolate box she got from Juyeon, a upperclassman Gryffindor admirer of hers. She ate 75% of the box giving the other 15% to Hyunjin.

The two fifth years later arrived at the Gryffindor table waiting for Chan,daily habits of them. Woojin later arrived after a few minutes,carrying a huge pile of astronomy + potions books. He slammed them on the acacia wood table,shaking the table making other Gryffindor's glare at him. Minho and Chan later arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

The five ate their breakfast rapidly than usual,they didn't discuss that much today they just headed for breakfast and food. However Hyunjin and Doyeon were exceptions the two was busy getting love letters,notes and confessions during the hour period. Hyunjin was pretty popular in his year,he's known for his nice personality with his god tier looks nicknaming him "Prince".

"Must be good for you guys,getting to pick which lovers you want." Woojin said sarcastically as he read his potions books. Meanwhile,Minho sorted Chan's baby hairs which was getting in Chan's eyes. Chan thanked the younger by holding both of Minho's palms together. Minho stared at Chan's eyes mesmerised by the Gryffindor's defined,flawless face, giving him the heart eyes. Chan yet again blushed by Minho's intense staring making him sweat a little. 

"Really right in front of my salad?!" Doyeon exclaimed in a joking manner,making both boys jump and coming to reality. Hyunjin and Woojin laughed at Doyeon's reaction to Minho and Chan's behaviour on the table.

"It's obvious that y'all are dating,just come out!" Hyunjin stated boldly to his hyungs,who are now flustered. 

"I kinda expected it,since last summer..." Woojin muttered under his breath,however they all heard it including Minho and Chan.

"Yeah... we're dating since last july,we wanted it to be secret but it kinda failed." Minho sheepishly answered as he brushed his nape,his hands intertwined with Chan's holding them up to the sky for everyone to look. Which a few classmates looked including Changbin,MeiQi and the fifth year Jisung.


	2. #2 [Banginho]

It was Christmas,and Minho was thrilled to spend time with Chan in the muggle world. Minho first suggested to go to Chan's home country - Australia but Chan felt Christmas in Australia wasn't christmassy enough,so they both planned to go to Korea. Minho has never been to the muggle world,the Slytherin was a pure-blood and never step foot in the realm of muggles.

"It's cold in Korea so pack alot of sweaters, Minnie!" Chan warned the younger. Minho nodded obediently to the older Gryffindor. Chan sat down next to Minho,hugging the younger with full affection. Minho returned his embrace and hugged him tighter - making Chan difficult to breathe.Whilst the 5th year Gryffindor walked into them fully cuddling in Gryffindor's common room.

"Ah shit,here we go again." She muttered under her breath,she avoided the couple and exited the common room to the prefect's bedroom. She met Hyunjin in the middle of sleeping near Woojin,who was practising some spells in the right end cubical. "I didn't expect to see you all." Doyeon said as she joined the other boys.

"We skip Herbology every 3 weeks! Although we hate Herbology we can't always skip every week,it'll be suspicious." Woojin explained the situation to Doyeon as he gently woke Hyunjin up from his light slumber. Hyunjin yawned as he got up and removed his glasses. "Bet you walked in Minho and Chan's moment!" Hyunjin predicted boldly,as he brushed his jet black hair backwards. Doyeon nodded, _wow he guessed it correct, is he perhaps a psychic?_

"'Cause we did to, they were in the Slytherin common room a few hours ago acting all lovey dovey." Hyunjin replied back. _Guess great minds do think alike_ Doyeon thought to herself.

"Not going to lie, I thought you liked Herbology, I mean you get good marks!" Hyunjin stated as he got up from the seat. Doyeon responded with a smug face "You think so? Just because I get good marks,doesn't mean I like it.." She answered whilst raising one of her defined eyebrows. _What a egotistic bitch_ Hyunjin thought to himself.

Meanwhile the couple, was busy watching some muggle movies that Chan insisted Minho to watch! It was mainly Japanese Animations. "So the bald guy is a wizard like us!" Minho shouted as he lit an excited expression. Chan sighed,he's being telling Minho that the "bald guy" is a human who just works very hard to be powerful and that's he's not a wizard. "Yeah but he made the guy, disappear in one punch!!" Minho insisted. Chan gave up,he admitted defeat to the younger Slytherin.

"Whatever..." Chan said as he flopped his stomach on the bed. Minho,who was now a little concerned for Chan, came to hug the older Gryffindor whilst placing a sloppy kisses on his forehead making the older giggle a little. "Gosh, I love you some much it's unreal." Chan muttered before he returned the kiss to Minho. Minho smirked and his lips turn into a sharp curl, he might of heard what Chan said and might want to tease him......

"You're cute,when you're mad!" Minho claimed as he brushed his boyfriend's hair to the side. Chan pouted _Why am I so whipped for this man?_ he questioned himself.


	3. #3 [Banginho]

Today was the day Minho and Chan headed to Korea, the younger Slytherin was excited to visit Korea together with his boyfriend. Minho’s friends was very happy for him – especially Doyeon that girl wished to travel in the world of muggles. So she was extremely jealous when her friend got to go to the land of muggles when she couldn’t.

“Can someone travel with me to the muggle land!” Doyeon asked desperately,not aware that her admirers are next to her wanting her to get their attention. Mark, the Gryffindor admirer of hers walked towards her and placed a plane ticket on her table lightly. From England to Toronto the plane ticket stated, Doyeon didn’t know where it was but wanted to travel there. _Sounds like a cool place, lemme search it on the muggle machine!_ She reminded to herself.

“Are you willing to…?” Mark shyly asked her as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. Doyeon nodded to his question she snatched the ticket and winked at him whilst mouthing 'thanks.'

“See you soon!” she said as she headed towards her friends. Her friends looked at her in awe _How could she just get a plane ticket that ASAP?_ they thought.

“Wow your fans are much wilder than mine.” Hyunjin stated to Doyeon as she got back. She shrugged in an unbothered manner,making Hyunjin’s nerves agitated.

“The wilder the better!” Doyeon smugly said making Hyunjin triggered. Hyunjin growled at her, childishly. “What are you an animal?,be civil about your defeat! It be like that sometimes.” Doyeon kept insulting the Slytherin. Her friends on the other hand was not bothered by the two fifth years, they are known for bickering about who has better fans.

“Stop pretending you hate each other you have a hate-love relationship!” Woojin joked, however he could feel the crowd of stares behind his back, burning his shoulders with the sharp gazes as he said that. The two fifth years made a sour face in reaction to Woojin’s so called "joke".

“I think you triggered the school population, Woojin!” Minho said emphatically towards Woojin as he patted his back,in sympathy.

“I second that!” Chan agreed with his boyfriend and walked away from Woojin with Minho - they were going for their flight.

“80% of Hogwarts students are either fans of mine or Hyunjin’s, guess who’s not becoming popular among the students after this!” Doyeon sarcastically commented to Woojin who shouted a playful “Hey” back to Doyeon. Hyunjin just giggled at the situation.

"Wrong move,Woojin!" Hyunjin advised the elder in a wiseful manner.

-

The pair of Gryffindor and Slytherin was wandering in the Heathrow Airport trying to find Terminal 4, hoping they aren't late for their flight. Minho was a little distracted after they exited Hogwarts - the younger Slytherin was amused by the muggle world and wasn't focused properly. Whilst Chan was a little panicked he hasn't been in this airport for 4 months and he's lost.

Chan searched for an employee nearby and asked "Where is Terminal 4?". The middle aged man extended his hand to the left side. Chan thanked the employee and dragged his eager boyfriend to follow him so that they won't be late. Safely they arrived on time,just 2 minutes before the due time - the two boys was panting heavily from a short burst of exercise that they did. The flight to Seoul was particularly exciting for Chan and especially Minho who was astonished by the world of muggles. However the flight had two stops meaning they had to exchange from Austria to Korea meaning "more fuss" Chan stated however Minho simply laughed, he loved it.

 _That was the best flight in 2019_ Minho thought to himself _I got to snuggle with my boyfriend and hey Chan finally slept!!! We got to watch cute lil romcoms even though the plot sucked but I did went closer to him._ Minho squealed internally whilst trying his best to go back to sleep with Chan.

After the peaceful flight from London to Vienna, Chan panicked he was in a foreign country where he couldn't speak their language, then he started to panic _What if we get kidnapped? I haven't even introduced Minho to my family yet! He was overthinking surely right?_ However Minho poked Chan a little harshly and pointed at the huge sign directing where the Terminals are at in English. Chan blinked, _Ah thank fuck_ he thought to himself he felt relived. _Thank god Minho is here I love that man for giving me a reality check._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I wrote most of the paragraphs during work lol


End file.
